In signal processing systems it is useful to keep the output signal within a fixed voltage amplitude window when the amplitude of the input signal is varied. In other cases, it may be useful to keep the input signal within a fixed voltage amplitude window when the amplitude of the output signal is varied. Moreover, harmonic distortion should remain reduced throughout the range of selectable gain of the amplifier.